deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac
Little Mac is the main protagonist of the Punch-Out!! series of video games. He appeared in the Season 2 finale of One Minute Melee where he brawled with Ippo Makunouchi. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Little Mac vs. Balrog (Completed) * Little Mac VS Burai Yamamoto * Daredevil vs Little Mac * Dudley vs. Little Mac (Completed) * Little Mac Vs. Edward Elric (Completed) * Little Mac vs. Eren Yeager (Completed) * Garnet vs. Little Mac (Completed) * Little Mac vs. Hitmonchan (Completed) * Little Mac VS Ken Masters * Kenichi vs Little Mac (Completed) * Little Mac VS Knuckles The Echidna (Abandoned) * Little Mac vs Liu Kang * Little Mac vs Makunouchi Ippo (Completed) * Mario vs Little Mac (Abandoned) * Neopolitan vs Little Mac * Little Mac vs. Rocky Balboa (Completed) * Little Mac VS Ryu (Completed) * Little Mac vs. Tiffany Lords * Wario VS Little Mac * Little Mac vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Donkey Kong * Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball) * Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) * "Gearless" Joe/Junk Dog (Megalobox) * Marco Diaz (Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil) * Scott Pilgrim History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Little Mac * Age: 17 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 107 lbs Boxing Skills * Trained by former professional boxer Doc Louis. * Swift and agile. * Focuses on speed over power. * Relies on jabs, hooks, feints and uppercuts. * Guarding. * Blocks attacks. * Can guard his face and body. * Sometimes gets a second wind. Smash Attacks Straight Lunge * Chargeable. Jolt Haymaker * Can by-pass projectiles. Rising Uppercut * Launches Mac upward with a corkscrew motion. * Hits multiple times. * Poor vertical distance. Slip Counter * Counters physical attacks. * More likely just another way of dodging and then countering. Mindset and Physicality * Tactically and strategically inclined. * Focuses on exploiting enemy signs. * Strong enough to damage Bald Bull and Mike Tyson. * Fast enough to land strikes on Piston Honda and Great Tiger. * Tough enough to take a few hits from Mr. Sandman, Super Macho Man and Donkey Kong. Star Punch * Passed down by its inventor Doc Louis. * Gained by hitting opponents at certain times. * Extremely powerful. * Can store up to 3 Punches. * Charging and releasing all of them results in a super powerful uppercut. * Little Mac will lose all of his Star Punches if he's hit. Giga Mac * Transforms after Giga Mac Juice bar is filled by hitting the opponent at certain times. * Trades speed for power. * Can earn Star Punches just by taunting. * Lacks stamina. Feats * Has become Boxing Champion several times. ** Has defeated a vast array of opponents way out of his weight class (literally). ** Beat Mike Tyson, an accomplishment in itself. ** Beat Don Flamenco, who can uppercut a bull into the air with ease. ** Beat Piston Hondo, who can run faster than a bullet train. ** Beat Soda Popinski, who can pull a truck with his mouth. ** Beat Bald Bull, who can tank getting hit by a real bull. ** Beat Mr. Sandman, who can destroy a building with his bare hands. ** Beat Donkey Kong (Punch Out canon only). * Punched Sandbag through a 2nd story window (Smash canon only). Weaknesses * While tough, Little Mac can only take so much punishment before he goes down. His HP compared to other professional boxers is below average. * Getting hit results in the loss of all his Star Punches. * Relies on speed over power. * Giga Mac is comparatively slower and more predictable. * Good on the ground, terrible in the air. * No projectiles or long ranged options. Gallery Little_Mac_in_Captain_Rainbow.png|During the events of Captain Raibow, Little Mac had really let himself go. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Punch-Out! Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Silent Characters Category:Teenagers Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Younger Combatants Category:Athlete